


it's funnier in enochian

by KittyKate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And then the internet explodes, F/M, M/M, The boys dress up as characters from Supernatural for Halloween, Tumblr
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3094262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKate/pseuds/KittyKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кира не хотела сделать Дерека и Стайлза звездами тамблера. Так просто получается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's funnier in enochian

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it's funnier in enochian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541026) by [coffee_grounders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_grounders/pseuds/coffee_grounders). 



Кира не хотела сделать Дерека и Стайлза звездами тамблера. Так просто получается.

***

  
Это начинается как многие вещи, происходящие с ними, с сообщения Дерека.  
\- Хуже не бывает, - ворчит Стайлз, когда они входят в заповедник. Он дергает свой голубой галстук, и Кира не может точно сказать, из-за нервов это или потому, что он не привык их носить. - Господи, это же Хэллоуин. Вы же не думали, что мы сможем отдохнуть от сверхъестественного дерьма хотя бы _одну_  ночь.  
Скотт фыркает, не впечатленный словами друга. Он выглядит еще умилительнее чем обычно в своем костюме Сэма Винчестера, одев одну из поношенных клетчатых рубашек Стайлза и пару пушистых лосиных рогов.  
\- Лидия не расстроится, если мы немного опоздаем на ее вечеринку, - говорит он. - Дерек сказал, что это не займет много времени.   
Стайлз бормочет что-то, спотыкается о камень и начинает бормотать с удвоенной силой. Кира и Скотт обмениваются взглядами; Стайлз находился в заметно плохом настроении с тех пор, как Малия уехала из города с матерью, чтобы учиться быть настоящим койотом, оставив его с разбитым сердцем и запиской, говорящей «Это было весело».  
Кира знает, что Малия не очень подкована в социальном плане, но все же. Ауч.  
\- Давайте просто разберемся со всем этим, тогда мы сможем убраться отсюда, - говорит Стайлз. - Я не хочу пропустить что-нибудь классное.  
Кира думает, что сверхъестественное сумасшествие намного лучше отвлечет его, чем то, что, по его мнению, может случится на вечеринке Лидии, но без разницы.  
\- Мы должны быть почти на месте, - говорит Скотт, и затем раздается несколько криков неподалеку от них. Стайлз драматично закатывает глаза, но Кира замечает, что он первым бросается бежать навстречу звукам.  
Кира ожидает увидеть омегу или что-то вроде пикси; она полагает, что Дерек не позвонил бы им, если бы ему не нужна была некоторая поддержка, так как он берет на себя все незначительные проблемы. Вместо этого здесь чертов настоящий котел, бурлящий на огне, и курица-гриль, лежащая на пледе для пикника, окруженном свечами, которые, Кира практически уверена, куплены в Bath&Body Works*.  
Тут также Дерек, неловко стоящий напротив трех испуганных девочек-подростков.  
Одна из них плачет. Дерек смотрит на них с отчаянием.  
\- Помогите мне, - произносит он одними губами. Кира едва сдерживает смех. Она опускается на колени перед рыдающей девушкой и протягивает ей платок (к счастью, она всегда носит парочку в своем рюкзаке).  
У них занимает несколько минут собрать историю воедино из-за всхлипываний и того факта, что девушки постоянно говорят одновременно, перебивая друг друга.  
В конце концов они объяснили, что они пытались провести магический ритуал, который нашли в интернете.  
\- Нам нужно было принести в жертву настоящую курицу, но мы не смогли ее найти, - грустно говорит первая девушка. - И Эмма падает в обморок при виде крови. Так что мы подумали, что курица из продуктового тоже подойдет.  
\- Почему вы вообще собирались это сделать? - спрашивает Кира. - Магия - это не шутки. Вы можете серьезно пострадать, ввязываясь во все это.  
Устанавливается долгая тишина, во время которой девушки неловко бросают вдруг на друга взгляды. Кира ждет, когда кто-нибудь сломается.  
Они всегда ломаются.  
\- Мы просто хотели найти себе парней, - наконец выкрикивает одна из них, подтверждая правоту Киры. Стайлз фыркает, и все трое оборачиваются на шум, впервые замечая парней с тех пор, как они пришли.  
\- О мой Бог, - шепчет одна из девушек. - Мы в чертовом эпизоде Сверхъестественного.  
\- Это такой крутой костюм Кастиэля! - восклицает другая, указывая на Стайлза. - Смотрите, а это Сэм! Ооооооооо, у него даже есть маленькие лосиные уши, это очаровательно!  
\- Хмурый МакХмур должно быть Дин! - говорит третья, и они все кричат от восторга, совершенно забыв, что Дерек до смерти напугал их пять минут назад. Кира фыркает над недоуменным лицом Хейла, но даже она должна признать, что сходство поразительно. Не то, чтобы Дерек блондин или что-то вроде того. Это просто его поведение и поза.  
И, возможно, совсем чуть-чуть кожанка.  
\- Что сейчас происходит? - спрашивает Дерек. Ему никто не отвечает. Одна из девушек начинает снимать парней на телефон.  
Скотт и Дерек пытаются убедить девушек отказаться от своих ведьминских устремлений, бросаясь такими словами, как «смертельная опасность» и «ответственность», но только когда Стайлз смотрит на них одним из своих обескураживающих мертвыми глазами взглядов («совсем как у Ногитсуне», - неуютно ежится Кира) и говорит: «Я был одержим и убил кучу людей, серьезно, не ввязывайтесь в это дерьмо», они начинают по-настоящему прислушиваться.  
Возможно, это слишком, но они быстро обещают больше никогда не гуглить до усрачки странные любовные ритуалы, так что Кира думает, это можно назвать победой.  
Они приезжают на вечеринку двадцатью минутами позже. Если Кира и провела весь вечер, хихикая с Лидией над фотками, которые она убедила скинуть ей девочку в лесу, то подумаешь. Парни никогда об этом не узнают.

***

  
Кира находит фотографию на телефоне несколькими днями позднее. Она выкладывает некоторые снимки с Хэллоуина на свой тамблер, частично потому, что они офигительно милые, а так же потому, что много людей из ее старой школы подписаны на нее в тамблере, и она хочет немного покрасоваться. Ее не травили или что-то вроде того, но она была непопулярной; все считали ее странной.  
Так что да, Кира испытывает мстительное удовольствие, выкладывая свои фотографии со Скоттом - великолепным, замечательным, милым Скоттом - на тамблер, и видя злобных девушек, которые смеялись над ее прической, пишущих о том, как горяч ее парень. Как сказал бы Стайлз, «отсосите, сучки».  
Она находит восхитительную фотографию Лидии в ее костюме феи, которую Кира сразу же отправляет подруге («на аватарку???» - пишет она), но тут ее отвлекает фотографии, которые сделала девушка в лесу.  
На лучшей из них Скотт и Стайлз стоят рядом друг с другом; Скотт слабо улыбается в камеру, его лосиные рога съехали набок, а лицо довольное, Стайлз засунул руки в карманы пальто, глаза широко раскрыты и очаровательно сбитые с толку. Но лучше всего Дерек. Он стоит чуть позади парней, выглядя также красиво и задумчиво, как обычно, но...  
Ладно. Девушка каким-то магическим образом сняла эту фотографию в идеальное время, потому что даже на маленьком экране своего телефона, Кира может увидеть, что Дерек смотрит на Стайлза с выражением настолько влюбленным и обожающим, что Кира почти чувствует, что вторгается во что-то личное, видя это.  
Почти.  
Она чувствует, что это немного неправильно, но фотография слишком хороша, чтобы просто оставить ее, так что она быстро загружает ее на тамблер. Она пишет: «Отец уехал на охоту... и его нет дома уже несколько дней» и оставляет ее так. В этом нет ничего особенного. 

***

  
Это становится особенным.

***

  
Кира заходит на свой тамблер следующим утром и обнаруживает, что фотография набрала более трех тысяч заметок за ночь. Также у нее прибавилось несколько сотен подписчиков и около двадцати пяти вопросов в инбоксе.  
\- Что, - произносит Кира в пустоту, не совсем уверенная в том, что видит. Она быстро пролистывает комментарии, оставленные под фотографией, и они варьируются от довольно приятного вроде «лучший косплей Сверхъестественного!!!» до настолько графично сексуальных вещей, что Кира чуть не выкидывает свой ноутбук в окно. Она глубоко вздыхает и идет в душ.  
Она чувствует себя намного более способной справляться с этой ситуацией, когда она чистая и с кружкой кофе в руке. Это не должно сильно удивлять ее, что фотография стала таким большим делом, правда? Фандом Сверхъестественного огроооомен, а парни сверхъестественно хороши (даже Стайлз, хоть он и никогда не верит). Конечно, тамблер заметил их. Конечно.  
Кира отвечает на несколько вопросов, которые люди оставили для нее за последние полчаса. Некоторые на самом деле о ней, что очень мило, но большая часть о Стайлзе и Дереке. Что опять же - конечно.  
"Их имена Скотт, Стайлз и Дерек".  
"Мы со Скоттом встречаемся, но Стайлз и Дерек в настоящее время одиноки".  
"Нет, я не могу дать их телефонные номера".  
"Стайлз и Дерек ссорятся постоянно. Обо всем. Вчера они провели два часа споря о самом эффективном способе загрузить посудомоечную машину".  
Кира знает, что вероятно должна чувствовать себя виноватой - парни понятия не имеют, что их фотографией поделились тысячи раз в интернете - но она вроде как наслаждается этим слишком сильно.

***

  
Это становится регулярным делом после этого.  
Кира начинает постоянно делать фото, когда они все собираются вместе. Все находятся под впечатлением, что она занялась скрапбукингом, и та не спешит разубеждать их в этом. Им не стоит знать, что есть тонны фотографий Лидии, разгуливающей вокруг, с хэштэгом #hairporn или что видео со Скоттом, играющим с котятами в клинике Дитона набрало 5267 заметок, и им  _точно_  не надо знать, что существует преданная группа людей в интернете, заинтересованность в отношениях Стайлза и Дерека которых чрезмерна.  
Трудно сделать хорошую фотографию этих двоих, потому что у Стилински проблемы с тем, что бы сидеть спокойно, и каким-то непостижимым образом она умудряется постоянно ловить Дерека моргающим,но те, что она в итоге выкладывает, на вес золота. Есть одна, где Стайлз показывает Дереку язык, пока тот закатывает глаза, и одна, где они смеются над чем-то глупым, что сказал Скотт. Кире даже удается тайно снять их, заснувшими после стайной ночи кино; это особенно очаровательно, потому что рука Дерека перекинута через плечо Стайлза, а тот немного пускает слюни. Они фактически обнимаются.  
Интернет просто взрывается из-за последней.  
Это становится немного сумасшедшим, признает Кира. Люди начали задавать ей еще больше вопросов о парнях. Появился фанарт и фанфики, что абсолютно выносит Кире мозг. Это могло начаться как маленький милый косплей Сверхъестественного, который понравился людям, потому что Дин выглядел очевидно пораженным Кастиэлем, но… это выросло в совершенно другое создание.  
Дерек и Стайлз официально имели свой собственный фандом. Громкий, говорливый и быстрорастущий фандом.  
\- Я создала монстра, - говорит Кира, но это не останавливает ее от загрузки видео со Стайлзом и Дереком, кричащими друг на друга из-за цен на бензин.

***

  
Лидия – первая, кто узнает о фотографиях.  
Вместо того, чтобы сказать ей прекратить это все, она приходит к Кире с цифровым фотоаппаратом и диким взглядом и говорит: «Я практически уверена, что у меня есть несколько хороших снимков парней с Дня Благодарения».  
Намного проще набирать материал для ее блога, имея сообщника. А Лидия - это самое лучшее, что можно желать.

***

  
Скотт узнает следующим, и только благодаря случайности.  
\- Эээ, детка? – спрашивает он однажды, когда они занимаются в ее комнате. – Почему у тебя так много странных фотографий Стайлза и Дерека на рабочем столе? – он обеспокоенно сводит брови, и Кира может прочитать на его лице невысказанный вопрос. – Почему у тебя нет  _моих_  странных фотографий?  
Кира не понимает, как ей могло так повезти в жизни, чтобы встречаться с кем-то вроде Скотта. Он буквально самая чертовски милая вещь в мире.  
Он также удивительно понимающий, если его довольно мягкая реакция на раскрытие ее тайного блога, показатель. Он на самом деле думает, что это забавно, что является огромным облегчением.  
\- Знаешь, глядя на эти фотографии, я практически убежден, что они тайно нравятся друг другу, - шутит Скотт. Они вместе смеются над этим некоторое время, но смех затихает и становится менее определенным по мере пролистывания фотографий. Они останавливаются. Смотрят друг на друга.  
\- Ох черт, - говорит Скотт. Он выглядит испуганно.  
Кира совершила огромную ошибку.

***

  
На следующий день Кира находит Стайлза, в одиночестве сидящим в библиотеке. Он не выглядит так, словно делает что-то важное, так что Кира проскальзывает на место рядом с ними достает свой ноутбук.  
\- Мне нужно кое-что тебе показать, - говорит она. – Пожалуйста, не злись на меня за это.  
\- Эээ…хорошо? – отвечает Стайлз, поднимая бровь. Он заинтригован. Скотт сказал ей, что Стилински скорее всего не будет сильно злиться из-за всей этой ситуации, но Кира все-таки волнуется.  
Но ей нужно это сделать.  
Она открывает свой блог и показывает ему фотографии, объясняя, как все это началось с Хэллоуинского снимка и превратилось в феномен огромных масштабов. Она показывает ему тэг Стерека на тамблере. Все это время он смотрит на экран компьютера в ужасе, глаза широко распахнуты, а рот открыт.  
\- Я думаю, слава ударила мне в голову, - наконец признает Кира, и Стайлз смеется в неверии. - Но это не то, что я хотела тебе сказать. Не совсем то.  
\- У тебя есть еще один тайный блог, посвященный моей вымышленной любви к Дереку Хейлу? - Стайлз невозмутим, но румянец выдает его с головой. Кира мягко гладит его по руке.  
\- Ага, в этом все дело, - говорит она. - Я совсем не думаю, что она вымышленная.  
Стайлз выглядит - не сказать по-другому - пойманным с поличным. Кира сжаливается над ним и открывает оригинальную фотографию, ту, с которой все и началось.  
\- Стайлз, - говорит она мягко. - Не может такого быть, что бы ты был одинок в своих чувствах. Посмотри на это лицо. Это лицо человека, который влюблен. Как ты можешь этого не видеть?  
Стайлз смотрит на нее, действительно смотрит, и прерывисто вздыхает. Он нежно дотрагивается до лица Дерека на экране, так нежно, словно это может изменить предательское выражение лица оборотня.  
\- И как мне стоит поступить? - спрашивает он. Это звучит как признание. Кира улыбается.  
\- Я думаю тебе стоит пойти и поговорить с ним, - говорит она. Стайлз медленно кивает, не отводя взгляда от лица на экране.

***

  
Кира получает сообщение от Стайлза несколькими часами позже. Это фотография, и ее глаза округляются, когда она видит ее.  
Это снимок Стайлза и Дерек, прижимающихся друг к другу, они оба без футболок и очевидно обнимаются в постели. Они оба помятые и такие ужасно счастливые с широкими улыбками на лицах. Кире даже кажется, что она видит засос на шее Стайлза, который... _вау_.  
Она не думала, что Дерек такой.  
Еще одно сообщение приходит вслед за этим:  **"Новая фотография для твоего блога :)"**  
Кира радостно смеется и открывает приложение тамблера. Интернету это понравится.


End file.
